Modern Day ATLA
by chibiaddict
Summary: It's our favorite characters taken from their universe and put into ours! What does that bring? Shipping and Angst! Yay! Rated T for mild language.
1. The Bet

**Okay, so this story is about the teen-drama lives of the Boomerang Gaang, Ozai's Angels and Zuko. But it's modern-day and NO bending powers! It's all Alternative Universe.**

**Avatar the Last Airbender (long name) is owned by its creaters and Nickelodeon and a bunch of other copyright companies and stuff. I hate Spongebob.**

* * *

Zuko, Haru, and Jet are eating lunch at the Ba Sing Se Middle School.

"So what do you have for lunch today?" Zuko asked in a bored tone.

"The usual: A peanut butter/jelly sandwich with Kool Aid," Haru sighed.

All of a sudden, Jet slammed Haru right in the ribs, making him spazz out his drink and bump into Zuko.

"Jeez, what is it, Jet?" Haru grumbled.

"Look what we have here. A new girl. A hot one. And she's sitting all alone over there," Jet whispered as he pointed to her. "This is our chance—"

"Don't you mean _your_ chance?" Zuko glared.

"Oh sorry." Jet said quickly, not even paying attention to his friends. "You guys need to come with me because I'll look weird by myself and I might need backup."

Jet randomly grabbed the two boys by the collar, scooped them until they were standing, and shoved them in the girl's direction. They walked towards her and Jet started the talk. "Hey! You look kinda new here and lonely so I—we—thought you'd like some company." The three boys sat down beside her. "My name's Jet. These are my Freedom Fighters: Haru and Zuko. Smellerbee was also part of the group but she has a lunch detention today…"

"Wow. You guys have a club thingy? That is…weird…" she said as she eyed the boys closely and scooted away a bit.

Jet scoots over to Haru and Zuko. "Guys, I need backup. She's thinkin' we're weird!"

Zuko crossed his arms on his chest. "She thinks _we're_ weird? I haven't even said anything to her yet!" Zuko fumed under his breath so that she couldn't hear.

"Well, what do I say?" Jet gritted his teeth.

"Say, 'don't think I'm trying to get you to like me because I'm already gay and love Haru,'" Zuko teased sarcastically.

Haru looks up innocently from eating a piece of chicken Jet gave him. "…What?"

Suddenly, the new girl laughs and speaks from her side of the table. "Hey, that was pretty funny. What's your name?" she asked as she pointed at Zuko.

"Man, why do I always start the conversation and _you_ always end up with the girls?" Jet mumbled.

"Uh—I'm Zuko."

"Cool. My name's Katara. Me and my brother, Sokka, just moved here a week ago. I have a neighbor named Aang and he's my first friend here, but he likes to hang out with the sixth graders. My brother's at the high school already so you guys are my first real friends... I guess."

"Now were you giving your personal information to _me_ or Zuko?" Jet asked desperately, giving her the puppy-eyes.

"All three of you guys. Though, mostly Zuko," she giggled.

Zuko had a blank stare, Jet looked like he was about to cry and Haru was sippin' his lemonade.

"So how old are you?" Jet asked.

"I'm 13. But I'm turning 14 next month. I'm in seventh grade though. My dad wants me to take it again just because I got a C in math once. I hate math."

Jet cut in, "Ya know, I'm 15 years old already. And in eighth grade. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah. Did you get held back?" Katara teased.

"Well, I get in and outta trouble most o' the time," Jet said casually as he leaned back, trying to be aloof.

"How about you guys?" Katara asked as she looked at Haru and Zuko.

"15 and eighth grade too," said Zuko reluctantly.

"Same." Haru answered.

The cacophony from the bell made the four of them jump from their seats. Oh how time can pass.

"Well, I'll seeya guys later!" Katara called out and waved as she walked to her next class.

"Nice goin', Zuzu," Jet snaps.

"What? Wait, and how did you know that nickname?" Zuko asked as they walked to study hall.

"You steal a chick that I was about to score and then you don't even do anything? What kind of guy are you? ...And your sister told me about the nickname."

"I'm the kind of guy that doesn't want to get into girls and stuff until high school."

"Aw, come on. That's a bunch of crap. I got my first date in 5th grade. But you just like to listen to your mommy, huh? Mamma's Boy!"

"Hey! Shut up about my mom! And just because you started dating early, it doesn't mean that I have to."

"Fine. Whatever. Don't be surprised if you see me and Katara holding hands tomorrow."

"Pfft. Fat chance. You saw her at lunch today. She doesn't like you. She'd rather go out with me. Maybe even Haru."

"Haru didn't even say anything at lunch. Wait. Are you trying to bet against me?"

"What? I never said---"

"Okay. I bet your Nintendo DS for my PSP. If she kisses me, I get the DS. If she kisses you, you get my PSP."

"But I love my DS—"

"Yes, yes, everyone knows about your sexual thoughts about your DS."

"I didn't mean love like that. Jeez, freakin' idiot."

"We'll see who's the idiot after Katara kisses me. I can taste those sweet lips of hers already."

"Man that is nasty. I can't imagine a girl's saliva in my mouth. What if they just ate something sick?"

"You act as if girls are a totally new species. They're just like us except they have boobs, vaginas, and they're more sensitive than us. That's all."

After school

Zuko, Azula, and Jet walk down the sidewalk on their way home as they spot Katara; Sokka, and Aang sauntering casually next to her.

"Jeez, that chick is a boy magnet," Jet said as he stared at the two boys.

"Do you even remember her name?" Zuko sighed, slapping his forehead with his palm.

Azula ignored the two and eyed Katara observantly. "So that's his sister. And the little kid with them is...annoying-looking."

But before Zuko could even comment on Azula, Jet was already across the street introducing himself. Zuko and Azula sighed and ran to the group, Zuko afraid of losing that bet.

"...Yeah. Oh by the way, this is Zuko and his sister, Azula," gestured Jet.

"So _this_ is the Zuko I've been hearing so much about…" Aang said suspiciously as he glared at Zuko.

Sokka stared at him too. "Well, he looks pretty decent, Katara. I was hoping you'd go after someone less…emo."

"Emo!? Who told you I was emo?" Zuko had a miniature panic attack.

"You know how Sokka and I started going out today and we have the same classes as each other?" Azula spoke in her sickly sweet voice. "Well, call it a hunch."

"But aren't you older than Azula, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Well…yeah…but—"

Azula intervened. "I'm 14, sophomore. Straight A's. I play gymnastics, karate; I meditate daily and take yoga classes. My brother gets C's and plays video games," Azula smirked triumphantly with her chin up.

"Wow! I thought I was the only video game freak around here!" Katara exclaimed suddenly. "What games do you have?"

"Well, I have a Nintendo DS…I play Diamond and Pearl---"

"You know, I play video games, too. I have a PSP...It's manly," interrupted Jet.

Katara ignored him. "Maybe we can chat after school on our DS's."

Zuko smiled. "Cool! Okay."

"…Yeah, I'll see ya at dinner, Katara," Sokka said as he and Azula walked off together.

"Me and Aangy are going to my house to watch The Ring 2," Toph smiled evilly.

"But I hate scary movies! And I want to stay here with Katara." But Aang gets dragged away by the strong little girl.

"So maybe I can come over sometime?" Katara asked.

"You can come to my house!" Jet cut in.

"Sure, of course you can come," Zuko answered as if Jet never said a thing. "Maybe I could see _your_ house?"

"Duh!"

Katara and Zuko laughed together. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay!" Zuko waved. He felt different. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he just felt happy to have a new friend around now.

* * *

**Oh em gee! No shippy-ness yet! ...Except for the OOC Zuko/DS romance thing. Hahah I just love messing with Zuzu!**

**It's a story that I've had on my comp. for...2 years? So this is before the whole "Jet died" thing. And when my writing totaly sucked ass. **

**But if you want more, just review.**


	2. Video Games

**Mmkay, I've decided to post this chapter extra early because I'm so pimp. lol**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would have happened in the first episode.**

**I don't own Family Guy or SSBB either...**

* * *

"Hey Haru, when is that History report due?" Zuko yelled from his locker to Haru who was rummaging through his own locker.

"Thursday!" Haru hollered back.

Zuko slammed his locker as he carried his books. "Damn. I gotta start working on it after school…" he mumbled to himself.

He walked down the hallway on his way to his Physical Science class. He looked at a familiar girl talking with Suki and Toph. A smile grew on Zuko's face as he ran towards them. "Hey Katara!" he gleamed.

"Hey!" she grinned back. "Oh, and this is Suki," she said as she pointed towards her friend.

"So _this_ is the Zuko you were talking about," Suki teased.

"Yeah…" Katara blushed, trying to avoid making eye contact with Zuko. "So…about those video games…Do you want to come over today after school?"

"Sure. Oh wait, I have to do a history report…"

"Well, then maybe I can go to your house instead. I can help you, and afterwards we can play."

The bell vibrated a loud irritating ring. "Well, hope you two have fun _playing_ at Zuko's house today," Toph said hinting something Katara didn't want to think about.

It seemed that the next period lasted for 30 seconds. Katara had Jet to distract her in Pre-Algebra and Zuko did a lab on osmosis. At lunch, the Freedom Fighters sat at their usual table with Smellerbee and Longshot joining in again. Katara walked over there, looking at the two unfamiliar faces and greeted to them.

"I hate Ms. Smith. Why did she have to give us a freakin' lunch detention?" Longshot complained. "We just wanted to see if her car would float in the pool."

"And it didn't," Smellerbee added and laughed.

"So, Katara. You got plans after school today?" Jet asked.

She looked at Zuko and back at Jet. "Actually, I do. I'm going to Zuko's house."

"Oh really?" Jet said as he glared at Zuko.

"Yup," Zuko answered as he gazed at Jet triumphantly, their bet scalding both their minds.

_After school_

Zuko waited outside the door until Katara ran to him. "Hey! So are you ready to get your butt kicked at some video games?"

"Only if I get to beat you!" Zuko teased as they started walking towards his house.

"So what kind of games do you have?"

"Umm...the killing and shooting game. You know, stuff _like_ that. But I'm saving up money for that _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. I heard it's actually released in a couple of months."

"Cool! I want to play Brawl so bad! But I only have a Game Cube console..." Katara hung her head low.

"You can play it at my house when I buy it!" Zuko reassured her kindly.

Katara's frown curled upward. "Really? Oh thank you! That's so generous of you!"

"Yeah...well. No prob." Zuko blushed at the unusual praise.

They sauntered in an awkward silence as Zuko lead Katara to a totally new neighborhood.

"Okay, here we are," Zuko said as he pointed to a mansion-like house.

"Wow! Your place is awesome!" Katara exclaimed as she stared at it in awe.

"Thanks, but please don't go around telling everyone about me being rich and all. I like to keep a low profile," Zuko whispered as he opened the front door.

"Wait, but if you're rich, can't you just preorder _Brawl_ right now?"

Zuko shrugged casually. "Well, you know parents. They always want you to earn your own money. It sucks."

"Zuko! Who's there with you?" A loud voice reverberated throughout the house.

"It's just a new friend, Dad!" Zuko hollered. "I hate how overprotective he is," he whispered to Katara.

"So how many rooms do you have?"

"Me? Just one…But in the whole house...7...By the way, this isn't a mansion!"

"Yeah, but this is the biggest house in the neighborhood!"

"God delivered it, we sign for it…That's what my mom said...before.." Zuko's voice trailed off as he slowed to a stop in the hallway.

Katara looked at him, concerned. "Zuko..."

Zuko inhaled deeply and finished his sentence. "...before she divorced my dad...It was 6 years ago..."

Katara stared at him with compassionate eyes, as if she were comforting him without even trying.

"Don't worry about it. So...lemme show you my room."

They proceded to walk through a hallway into a master bedroom sized room. There was a king sized bed, a small T.V. and no mess to be seen.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just never expected a teenage boy's room to be so…organized."

"Thank my dad. If he wasn't here, you wouldn't be able to see the floor. There would be MCR posters everywhere!"

Katara laughed. "So which game do you want to play? I don't mind whichever you chose."

"Well, I've been playing that _Family Guy_ game a lot and I think it's pretty good."

"There! Go get the machine! Hurry! Now hit him! To the right! No, no the other way!" Zuko coached as he watched Katara play as Stewie.

"Man, you're more annoying than T.V. commercials," Katara stated.

"Okay, if you don't want me to coach you, I'll just go get some snacks and stuff. I'll be right back," Zuko said as he walked out the door.

After playing for a few minutes, Katara paused the game. _Why do I always have to go to the bathroom at the most important part of the game?_

She opened the door to the hallway and rammed into Zuko who just got back from the fridge. Doritos and Crunch bars scattered around the hall and Zuko's room. But the most important thing happening at that moment was the fact that Katara landed on top of Zuko. At first, her head rested on his chest due to the collapse. Then she quickly rose up, embarrassed, and stared at him with stained cheeks and a shocked face. His face was the same, except the blush quickly disappeared and he spoke, "Sorry, about that, I should've told you I was coming in."

"No, really, it's my fault. Here, let me help you pick the snacks up," Katara said quickly, bending down and picking up the junk food.

After the two silently picked up everything, there was a long, awkward silence. "Umm…I…I don't feel like playing any more video games…So I'm just going to go home…I probably have to eat dinner anyways…" Katara said.

"Oh, um...well…Okay…So see you tomorrow?" Zuko asked as he led Katara to the front door.

"Yeah," she replied, hesitently waving back at him as she walked down the driveway.

"Oh. Wait!" Zuko hollered as he ran up to her. "You probably don't know the way back to your house from here, huh?"

Katara slammed her forehead with her palm. "Are you kidding? I can barely remember how to get to my house from school."

They laughed.

"It's getting pretty dark and chilly," Zuko said as he rubbed his hands together. "I'll walk you home."

"Thank you. But your dad...he won't mind?" Katara asked even though they already started walking.

"Naw. It's okay."

"Oh really?" An evil voice called out from the front doorway.

Zuko and Katara jumped and snapped their necks to face the source of the voice: Azula.

"Dammit, Azula! Why do you always have to ruin everything for me?" Zuko grumbled and sighed.

"Because it's fun." Azula leaned against the door frame and smirked. "Well you two can go take that walk or whatever. I'll tell dad you'll be back in 30 minutes."

Zuko beamed at her statement. "Really? Oh thanks Azula!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! What the hell has Azula got planned in her mind? When will Zuko stop being so gullible? Will Katara get a kiss, and Zuko get a PSP[previous chapter**

**All will be answered next time on Avatard the Last Drama-bender! **

**lol okay.**

**btw, I have been spazzing out about SSBB so obviously it would've appeared in my writing sooner or later. lol**

**And I have no clue how Smellerbee and Longshot got a car into the pool without getting caught beforehand. **


	3. Family Issues

**Ohhh the drama starts here. It gets kinda dark, and like the real series towards the end of this chapter. But besides the bending powers and all that.**

**And sorry for not updating this in awhile, but I will proceed to update regularly, since The Boiling Rock has rekindled my Avatar obsession. **

* * *

"Anytime, Zuzu..." Azula smirked as she stepped back into the dark shadows of their house. "Anytime..."

Zuko grumbled under his breath as he held Katara close. "My name's not Zuzu..."

Katara giggled in his arms as they began to walk towards her house. "Nice sister."

Zuko shrugged casually. "She is when she needs to be...I just hope that was one of her nice moments."

_Back at Zuko's house..._

Azula strode into the kitchen to find her dad eating a lone meal of the finest steak in the market. Ozai looked up at his perfect daughter and smiled. "What is it, my dear?"

"It's Zuko. He's awfully smitten for that girl. And I know how much you hate him..." Azula spoke in a apathetic tone.

"He has a _girlfriend_? Who would fall for a runt like Zuko! This girl is probably as weak-minded as him...Get rid of her." Ozai commanded in a loud voice.

Azula sighed and replied in a bored tone as she walked away to her room. "Okay, fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko walked together through the quiet night under the heavens. Zuko held Katara close, wrapping her in his jacket as they cuddled. When they reached Katara's small home, they stopped and faced each other lovingly on the porch.

Katara gazed into his amber eyes, waiting and wondering what his next move was.

Zuko leaned forward, closing his eyes and kissing her lightly on the lips. Katara returned the kiss, embracing him into her warmth. After a few moments of complete Zutaraness, they finally pulled apart and said their goodnights lovingly.

And as Zuko walked back home, he didn't think of the bet, but of that totally awesome Zutara moment that just happened.

* * *

Azula plopped onto her bed and took out her phone, speed-dialing Mai and Ty Lee's number and linking the two calls.

Mai was the first to answer. "What do you want?" she spoke apathetically.

Then Ty Lee entered in a bouncy tone. "Hello? Oh hey Mai! Azula are you there too??"

"Yes, I'm here. And I require a certain favor from you two," Azula stated in a serious tone.

"Sure!" Just by hearing Ty Lee's tone, you could easily tell that she was having a sugar rush or something.

On the other hand, Mai sighed and spoke in an uncaring tone. "Why am I doing this?"

Azula rolled her eyes and answered her. "Because my brother's got a girlfriend."

_"What_?!" The surprise and emotion in Mai's voice might've caused the apocalypse.

"Really?" Ty Lee gasped and giggled at Mai's reaction.

"Yes," Azula continued. "And since my father doesn't consent of this, we have to take his little girl out."

"What are we going to do?" Mai questioned in a serious tone.

"Find his girlfriend and tell her that you know me so she'll know you're legit. Then tell her that Zuko's cheating on her for another girl," Azula commanded. "It's simple and cliched. But always works."

Ty Lee grinned at her plan. "Sounds great!"

Mai spoke on the contrary. "But isn't she going to believe Zuko more than us if we just walk up randomly and tell her?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell Sokka. She trusts her brother way more than anyone." Azula smirked.

"Okay, so should we do it tomorrow, like after school?" Ty Lee asked as she began to twirl a strand of her hair.

"Yes. And do _not_ forget. Because you know what I am capable of..." Azula threatened in a cold voice.

Mai spoke in a monotoned voice. "I won't disobey you as long as you don't tell Zuko I like him."

"Right. So I'll see you girls tomorrow." And with that, Azula hung up.

_The Next Day..._

As soon as Zuko arrived at school and saw Jet, the bet immediately sprung back into his mind. He ran up to him, dodging everyone in the halls.

"Hey Jet...Guess who kissed Katara?"

"What??" Jet eyed him suspiciously. "Not you."

"Yeah me! After I walked her home last night."

Jet's eyebrows arched downward. "You have no proof though."

"Just talk to Katara when you see her today. And I'll be taking that PSP tomorrow," Zuko beamed happily as he walked off to his next class.

Jet just stared at him angrily and slammed his locker door shut.

* * *

After school was over, Mai and Ty Lee stood waiting outside the middle school. As soon as they saw Katara, they casually walked up to her.

"Hey, we're Azula's friends."

Katara looked at them with curous eyes. "Azula? ...Oh Zuko's sister. What's up?"

Ty Lee tried her best to sound convincing. "Well Azula knows about you and Zuko, after last night. But did you know that he already has a girlfriend?"

Katara's eyes widened. "What?! Who?"

"Me."

Ty Lee and Katara both stared in shock at Mai.

"So that's why you _better_ stay away from him or I'll make sure you will," Mai threatened.

Katara's fists shook in fury as she turned away. "They have to be lying. They're just jealous..." she mumbled to herself as she stormed home.

As she walked into her room and threw her backpack to the side, she heard her brother calling her.

"Yeah?" she questioned as she walked over to his doorway.

"I was talking to Azula, and she told me her brother--"

"I know! Her friends told me twenty minutes ago, alright?"

"So did you dump him already?"

"No! He would never do that to me...he's so compassionate and sweet."

Sokka got up off his bed and stood in front of her, his eyes as serious as the tone of his voice. "Look, Katara. You're only 13. And you don't understand that some guys only act like that to get to a girl's good side. And then they just get bored and cheat on them for other girls. Not that I'm like that, but...maybe Zuko is. You've only known him for a few weeks."

"Same with you and Azula! How do you know she's not cheating on you?" Katara yelled out.

Sokka retorted in a matter-of-fact tone, "Trust me. The whole school revolves around her. Every little thing she does is the new gossip. I think I'd know if she was cheating on me. But Zuko on the other hand..."

"Shut it already! Jeez!" Katara shouted as she went back to her room and slammed the door.

She grabbed her cellphone out and called Zuko.

"Hey Katara!" he said happily.

"Hey Zuko," she said unsurely.

"What's wrong?" he said, concerned.

"You wouldn't...cheat on me, would you?"

"What?" Zuko sounded confused. "Never! Why?"

"Your sister told Sokka and her friends to tell me."

"Azula..." he spoke with gritted teeth. "I'll be sure to have a talk with her."

"Okay. So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye Katara."

After Zuko hung up, he walked over to Azula's room to find her lying in her bed, listening to her iPod. She opened one eye and smirked.

"What is it, Zuzu?"

"Why did you tell everyone to that I cheated on Katara?" Zuko spoke loudly.

"Well, Daddy told me to do it after he noticed you had a girlfriend. You know how much he hates you ever since Mom's accident."

"Stop bringing that up! You _know_ that was an accident!" Zuko snapped. "And I am going to stand up to Dad and speak my mind, because I'm tired of him being unjust to his own kid!"

Azula just said calmly, "Go ahead. He's downstairs on the computer doing some business transactions."

Still enraged, Zuko bolted downstairs to his father. "Dad, I have to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?" Ozai spoke irritatedly, not even turning away from the screen.

"Why do you have to hate me? You blamed me for the accident to my mother that happened when I was just a boy! A _little_ boy!"

"What's the matter with you, runt? You shut your defiant mouth, if you know what's good for you!" Ozai bellowed furiously, whirling around to face him.

"You've never treated me like a real son! It's not like I wanted Mom to die!"

And with that final sentence, Ozai got up and punched Zuko across the cheek. Zuko staggered to the floor, clutching the side of his face in agony.

"You are no longer deserving to live in the same home as me! Pack up your things your things immediately! I am calling your uncle so you can live in failure together!" Ozai yelled as he stormed into the kitchen for the telephone.

* * *

**Well, I'm guessing everyone probably hates Azula and Ozai ten-fold now. **

**But this is as far as Azula's going to go now, because she feels so guilty. Hahah she has feelings too!**

**But Ozai...is just a child abuser. xD**

**Oh and I know that in the previous chapter, Zuko told Katara that his mom divorced Ozai. But he was really lying to prevent Katara from feeling worse for him. Just to clarify that whole thing.**

**Please review! I love reviews more than favs and alerts. But those things are good too!**


End file.
